Bottled Up Love
by Dead acc please delete
Summary: After the death of her father, daughter of the richest mare in Equestria, Melody Shnoder, falls in love with a poor colt in the streets of ponyville. Melody’s mother refuses their relationship, but will love find a way? Rated K (plus) for a few mild violence and mature themes. A classic Romeo & Juliet story, but a with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1 (A Cruel Mare)

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just wanted a beginning out really badly because I'm in love with this story. And you will too! :D**

* * *

Many moons ago, before Twillight,

* * *

"She's absolutely beautiful! look at her yellow mane and tail!" A maid said.

"Look at those blue eyes! Goodness me!" Replied another.

It was the biggest news in Equestria! The richest mare, Mrs. Ella Von Shnoder (a peach unicorn with a red mane and tail), had raised a beautiful white filly, whose name was Melody.

"Get your filthy hooves away from my baby!" Mrs. Ella shouted, quickly taking the maids' hooves off Melody's glass crib. Yes, it was made of glass.

"Oh honey, it's okay, they're just looking at how adorable she is!" Shouted a blue stallion across the hallway of the baby room. He was Mr. Flick Von Shnoder.

"Flick look! He's got your blue eyes!" Ella said, calling over her husband.

"Oh but look, her cheeks are as rosy as yours!" Flick replied.

"Ruth, get us some tea biscuits will you?" Mrs. Ella said, with a angry look.

"Yes madam Ella."Ruth left the beautifully decorated baby room and went through the hallway, which leaded to some stairs.

At the end of the stairs, was another hallway, in the hallway were two doors, one on the right, one on the left.

Ruth walked through the right door, as she went in, revealed a beautiful big kitchen.

The size of it was about the size of a regular, no upstairs home. It had five stoves, and three refrigerators, combined with many counters. The finest chefs from all over equestria worked in the kitchen, making soup, cutting olives, it was absolutely incredible.

"Hey! Jonathan?" Ruth called out to one of the chefs.

"Yup be right with you in a second." He said after drizzling a bit of gravy on to a steak with a ladle. Jonathan trotted over to her, with a smile.

"So what's the big problem this time, diapers? Bwhahaha!" Jonathan joked.

"Haha, very funny. No, biscuits please."

"Mrs. Ella's a bit too pushy with ya Ruth, why can't you just stand up for yourself?" Johnathan asked, as he grabbed a silver plate and opened the buiscuit jar.

"Well, I can't I need the money, to feed my family John, I can't just yell at someone and lose this, seriously I'm making a thousand bits an hour!"

"I don't see why not Ruth, oh and here ya go." He said, handing Ruth a plate of biscuits. "And remember what I said, love."

"Yes, thank you, and I will." Ruth replied before dashing out of the kitchen and making her way through the hallway and up the stairs.

"Darling, I think you need to be a bit more nicer to these people, they work day and night for their money." Flick said to his wife, while holding his foal.

"There's no point in being nice Flick, all it is is some nasty stupidity that Celestia created." Ella replied, " **Ruth where are our biscuits you idiot!** "

"Coming miss!" Ruth shouted as she ran up the long stair way.

"Darling, please don't! Ruth is trying her best."

"I don't care honey, I want my biscuits, NOW!"

Ruth ran up the steps and now through the hall, But instead of going forward, she slid backwards! "Sorry miss! I keep forgetting that Jarred waxed the floors last week."

Mrs. Ella Von Shnoder slammed open the doors of the baby room and stepped out. " ** _RUTH!_** "

Jonathan heard it from the kitchen. "Oh dear."

* * *

"I pay you thousands and thousands of bits every day, but yet, you're still as stupid as a rock!" Ella yelled.

I'm sorry Mrs. Ella, I was only trying to -

"No! Leave now. I will not pay you, and remember, you are a worthless child."

"Yes miss."

Ruth shut the door as tears ran down her face. "This is terrible absolutely **terrible**!" She said to herself.

Suddenly on the other side of the door, young Melody began to cry.

"Oh! Dearest! Our little melody's crying!"

"Let us sing her 'the song' then."

"Oh our Melody,"

"Is so beautiful"

"Every inch of you"

"You're beautiful,"

"Our Melody,"

"Now let's rest,"

"For tomorrow we will play."

"Goodnight, our Melody." Flick said, as he kissed her on the four head.


	2. Chapter 2 (Ms Marie and Winston)

"Goodnight, our Melody." Flick said as he kissed her on the four head.

* * *

Years Later...

* * *

"Papa! Look at those croissants!" Melody shouted as she pointed at a fancy restaurant. Melody was now 10 years old, well in pony years.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey those are too expensive," Flick said.

"But Papa, I thought we're rich." Said the white unicorn with orange hair.

"Well, your mother's the one whose rich, not me darling." Her father replied, "But, I think we could get some cupcakes at Ms. Marie's place, her treats are always cheap. Plus, you get to see Winston again!"

Melody gasped. Winston was Ms. Marie's niece, and he would be at her bake shop every Saturday, so he and Melody became really close. "Papa! Why are you so slow! Come on, come on!"

The two of them opened the front door and a little chime beside the hinge rang a sweet tune. "Melody!" Winston cheered. "Winston!" The filly replied. They hugged and Melody playfully pushed her hoof onto his nose.

"Hey Marie, just three cupcakes for today." Flick said as he ruffled Melody's hair with his hoof, then walked up to the front counter where all the delicous sweet treats were displayed. "Nice seeing you here Mr. Shnoder, I'll be right with you, can't risk these muffins burning." The white and yellow mare replied.

Suddenly, Winston started to sneeze a few times, soon it turned worse and his nose turned completely red! "What's wrong with you? Are you allergic to me?" Melody asked, stepping backwards a few steps. She didn't want him to get sick so she didn't touch him.

"No, the only thing I'm allergic to are Daffodils," Winston said, after sneezing once more, "You smell like my grandma's perfume Mel!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Papa and I went to the flower shop across the street over there," Melody exclaimed, pointing out the window to a shop called " _Spring Shower Flowers_ ".

"Don't worry Melody I have you covered! Literally!" Ms. Marie said, as she took a strange bottle with a spray nozzle and left the kitchen. She sprayed a strange mist around the confused unicorn. Melody took a sniff. "Wow, I smell nothing, thank you Ms. Marie! But, if you don't mind me asking, what is this stuff?" She asked.

"Oh it's anti odor spray, an old recipe _my_ great grandfather used." Ms. Marie said, "Oh, and here you go flick, some cupcakes!"

"Thanks Marie, see you around!" Flick replied. "Bye Winston, sorry we couldn't play today, my mom's probably wondering where we are."

"That's okay! Just next time, make sure you _don't_ go to a flower store before coming here."

The two friends laughed, and hugged one last time.

* * *

"Mama, we're home!" Melody exclaimed, but afterwards she was confused, for no one answered her back. "Mama?"

"Darling? Are you home?"

Suddenly, a mare came down the stairs, wearing a silk black dress and diamond earings. "Flick?" She said. "What took you so long... you had me worried." Though she said these things, she had no emotion in her voice. Almost like she didn't even care.

"Dearest, you look... um, nice?" Flick said, flabbergasted with her appearance. Ella usually would wear big, bright, poofy gowns, but this was a surprise.

"Hi Mama! We got you cupcakes," Melody spoke, as she used her magic to carry the brown paper bag.

"Flick, did you buy these for her?" Ella asked. She seemed not happy.

"Uh, yes darling, but these were the only ones we could afford."

"This food looks poor." She replied as she kicked the bag away with her hoof. "Mama! We were going to eat that!"

"Nonsense Melody, you either eat food from home, or the finest restaurants in Canterlot." Ella scolded at her daughter. "Okay, Mama."

"Uh, Ella, could we talk honey?" Flick asked.

"Of course darling. Wait here my little Melody, me and daddy are going to have a little chat." Ella said.

The married couple walked up the sparkling golden stairs, which were lined with a soft red carpet. "So?"

"Dearest, I think Melody should maybe... visit my home town? Ponyville?" Flick said nervously. Ella didn't liked small towns, she liked big, fancy, cities. Anything otherwise she would instantly scoff and reject.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Um, It's not that your home town isn't wonderful, It's just that Melody's always here in yours. She, never got to see where I came from. And I think It's important to know the places where your parents used to live, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I don't want those, 'low life' ponies to influence her mind. It's better off not -"

"Please honey? For me?" Flick pleaded. If she disagreed, he would always try begging.

"Ugh. Fine. We'll leave tomorrow. For you darling."

"Aw, thanks honey!"

The two nuzzled their noses gently, then finally returned to their daughter.

"Melody, darling, the two of us decided," Flick began.

"To take you to Ponyville, daddy's home town." Ella finished.

Melody shot up like a firework. She always wanted to visit her father's town, but never got around to asking about it.

"Really mommy? You mean going to Papa's town. Like, Papa's _actual_ home TOWN?!?!" Melody cheered as she pranced and leaped, "I - I can't believe this, I was - I didn't - I was actually trying to - well I -" Melody trailed off, she was too excited to even say a word!

"Melody you're stuttering again. You know how bad that is for your throat darling." Her mother warned her.

"Sorry Mama, I'm just, _ECSTATIC_! This is incredible! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning Melody! Isn't this exciting?" Flick exclaimed as he carried her with his hooves, stood on his hind legs, and spun around.

"Weeeee!" She shouted.

"I suppose we should have dinner now?" Ella asked.

"Yes mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Salad tonight?"

"Mm! That sounds delicious honey!"


	3. Chapter 3 (The Train Ride)

"Morning Melody, we have blueberry pancakes for breakfast," Flick called his daughter.

"Ugh, dad, I'm tired. One more hour...?"

"Are you sure? If you do you'll miss the train to Ponyville."

"Okay! Suddenly I'm hungry!"

Flick chuckled, as he and Melody made their was to the dining table, which was absolutely elegant! The dinning table was a long wide table, perfect for lots and lots of guests for house parties.

There was a red stallion in a black tuxedo, who was the waiter. There were three seats, two at two sides of the table, for Flick and Ella, and one on the side for Melody.

On the walls were beautifully painted paintings, inside golden frames. The walls were a crimson red wallpaper, with a golden heart pattern on top. The floors were a light wood grain, with a red carpet underneath the table and chairs.

The table had a very short table cloth, which was the colour red, in the center was a white vase with a few roses inside.

And the biggest amazement of all was the glass chandelier. It was absolutely breathtaking, the chandelier had a few points of glass facing downward, on those very points had strings attached to them, at the ends of the strings were red and gold hearts.

Keep in mind that the ceiling of the room was tall, so of course (cause they could afford it,) the chandelier was _HUGE!_

"Melody! What did I say about elbows on the table! That is impeccably rude." Ella shouted.

"Sorry mommy! I can't help it! Also, you said no shouting at the table!"

"Ah yes, sorry darling."

"Honey, I've always been wondering, why are you so against with ponies from ponyville? I mean, I was from there... do you...not like...?" Flick trailed off before ending with a sigh.

The room became silent. There was a long pause before Ella finally responded, "Flick, darling. I've always loved you. It's just, ponies are lot different if they're from towns or cities, but that doesn't make them bad. I just grew up with a lot of ponies from cities."

"And I grew up with a lot of ponies from towns."

"E - Exactly."

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay? You two seem a bit flustered." Melody asked.

"No sweetie." Ella replied. She started to sweat as two worried blue eyes focused their attention to her.

"Um, w - what I meant to - um, say is we're fine." She quickly said, before saying to herself quietly, "Phew, that was close,"

"Alright then," Melody shrugged.

Suddenly the clock struck to VIII VI (8:30). "Oh dear! We have to go now! We'll miss the Friendship Express!" Flick warned.

"Hurry Melody! Run upstairs and get your suitcase!" Ella shouted.

* * *

"Where's Ms. Ella off to?" Ruth asked.

"She's going on a trip, to I don't know." Johnathan replied.

 ** _At the Express..._**

"Mommy! First class is absolutely amazing!" Melody exclaimed. She had never went in the Friendship Express before, so everything was a splendid sight.

"Why of course my darling! Everything is wonderful in the Friendship Express!" Her mother replied.

A mare who was the waiter in a red satin dress with gold accents walked up to the family. "Morning Ma'am, any refreshments, snacks, anything you'd like?" She asked.

"Oh, no I'm good darling. Just trying to burn some carbs, I'm on a diet. What would you like honey?" Ms. Ella said.

"Perhaps some cider, you know me, always having a blast!" Flick Replied to his wife.

"One cider, and how about you sweetie?"

Melody stared at the mare, confused. "O - Oh! Me? Just some biscuits would be lovely. Thank you." She said, startled.

The mare trotted to the very back of the first class, where all the sweet delicacies were store in cupboards.

A few hours later, there was a short beep,

afterwards the train conducter was on the radio as he spoke in a microphone, "Now we may have some slight bumps along the tracks, but don't fret. We'll be okay, just a few bumps. I repeat there maybe a few bumps along the tracks."

The Friendship Express tilted left and right, as the sound of screeching metal was heard faintly underneath the floor. The three Von Shnoders were terribly shocked with fear, as their nice visit could end up in the dirt. Literally.

"Stop this at once!" Ms. Ella demanded.

"Mama, Papa, I'm scared!" Melody cried.

"Don't worry Melody my darling, everything will be okay." Her dad said, reassuringly.

Then, the Friendship Express came to a stop, as the sound of the screeching metal grew louder and louder and louder until almost everypony on the plane covered their ears with their front hooves.

"We have come to a stop mares and gentle colts! Please make sure all luggage is taken with you, the Friendship Express is not responsible for any lost baggage. And finally have a nice visit to Ponyville!" The Train Conductor announced.

Ella and her family left the train, Flick and his daughter were very happy, although Ms. Ella was not very pleased.

"That was a terrible ride! I am definitely not pleased."

"Well, we are here! Ponyville. My home town."


	4. Chapter 4 (Liza and Lavender)

The streets of Ponville were very different. There was a lot of noise, and busyness, but everything was an amazing sight. There was the town baker, the hairdresser, the tailor, the shoe maker, and lots of other ponies who were too hard to see.

Flick looked around and everything seemed so, different. It still had the bittersweet scent of home, but it looked like a brand new town. "Let's go visit my mother's home, she would be incredibly pleased to see you two." Flick said, following the dirt path to his longtime home.

"Everything is so, confusing here darling. I can't even keep up with this."

"No worries, my love. It may seem like a crazy feud, but everypony are very nice."

"Flick? Is it really you?" A voice called out. It turned out to be a mare, whose coat was a beautiful white, along with her hair. She was a pegasus, wearing a red velvet coat with golden buttons.

"L - Liza?"

The two hugged and spun around, as he carried her with his front hooves and spun around even more. They laughed and cheered, as Flick had met an old friend.

A slight look of jealousy peered into Ella's eyes, but she quickly hid it for somepony could see. "Who's that darling?" She asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Dearest, this is my old friend, Liza! I grew up with her, ain't that right cinnamon?"

"Of course sugar!"

"Cinnamon? Sugar?" Ella questioned. She was confused, and angry.

"We used to give each other names back then, when we would bake cinnamon buns!" Liza replied. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shnoder, I heard so much about you!"

"Nice to meet you too darling."

"Hello Ms. Liza!" Melody cheered. She had never met Liza before, so she was very excited to meet her.

"You, must be Melody! Oh, how adorable you are!" Liza said, patting the young filly with her hoof.

"Hey Liza, we're heading to my mother's home, would like to come?"

"Of course!" Liza replied.

As his family along with his old friend walked through the streets, he nuzzled his dear friend. "Liza, you don't know how long it was till I saw you. I missed you dear."

Liza was indeed the sweetest mare in Equestria. She was kind, and thoughtful, and she works hard. Though she may seem as perfect as she is, the one thing that stands in her way is _fear_.

Liza is afraid of most things, but she still tries her best.

"I missed you too. Ever since you left to Canterlot, I felt like a piece of me was missing. Oh Flick, you, you're the pony who I look up to the most!" Liza exclaimed.

"Really?" They stopped in the middle of the path, looking at each other.

"Of course! You're my friend! You gave me the confidence to talk to ponies my age growing up. Why, when you left I felt unsure of myself. You were always brave, and confident, and you knew what to do all the time, and I was.." Liza trailed off as she looked sadly to the ground.

"Liza.." Flick said, as he put his hoof on her chin and smiled sweetly. "Well you're who I look up to darling."

the two smiled at each other as they continued to walk on the dry cobblestone path. Ella stared at the two of them, angry, and jealous. She was mad, but she put on a fake smile, and carried on.

* * *

"Mom!" Flick exclaimed, as he and his family trotted up to the beautiful birch house. His childhood home had a bittersweet scent of wood and lavender. The windows were lined with a white border, and a few flower boxes with gorgeous flowers in them.

the roof was a combination of slightly darkened wood with moss growing on top. It was a lot like a magical tree house, which was very exciting in young Melody's eyes.

"Oh, Snuffle Boo! There you are!" The purple earth pony slammed open the door as she shouted, reaching up to her son and giving him a sweet, but questionably tight squeeze on the cheeks.

Flick gave an annoyed eye roll, but quickly changed into a smiling expression, for he was so incredibly happy to see her.

"You've grown so much since you were a little filly! Oh, Liza! So nice to see you again!"

"So nice to see you again too Lavendar Luck." Liza replied. Yes, Lavender was Flick's mother's name, and yet it suited her very well. Her coat was a deep blue, almost like a night sky, because it shimmered beautifully when light bounced upon it. Her mane and tail were a soft lavender, with a hint of gray.

"Mom, I'm sure you've rememebered my wife right? Uh, darling introduce yourself."

"Lovely to see you -" Ella was cut short by a brief wide smile of Lavender.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss but, eeeeeeh! I'm just - so happy I've gotten to see you again! You're the richest mare in equestria! And it's just, splendid!" Lavender squealed, then got down to her hooves and bowed down with honour.

"Mom, don't be so overly excited, Ella's not Celestia isn't she?" Flick rolled his eyes again, his face filled with embarrassment.

Melody chuckled as she bounded over to her grandmother, her gaze filled with joy and excitement. "Hi grandma!" She shouted, not knowing what else to say.

"Flick? You didn't tell me you had kids! Oh look how adorable you are little filly! Uh...?"

"It's Melody!"

"Oh, Melody! What a beautiful name! Aren't you just a bundle of joy, now I'm sure all of you are very hungry, come in! I've baked honey cakes!"


	5. Chapter 5 (The Handsome Colt)

"I've baked honey cakes!"

* * *

Melody was excited to go into the beautiful home, but was distracted by a sound down the street. She was afraid, but curious. While no pony else was looking, she ran away.

It felt like freedom, runing in the street feeling the burst of wing through her white hair. Suddenly, she tripped on a small rock and crashed to the hard pavement.

A figure revealed a few feet away from her in a dark alleyway, it was a brown coated colt. His eyes, were a crystaly green. And his hair, it was a shiny gold colour, and Melody, was mystified. He had a light brown patch on his left eye, which looked like a bruise.

"Excuse me little filly, are you okay?" The colt asked, as he held out his hoof to the startled pony.

"Uh... I - I'm fine thanks... ehehe..." Melody replied, grabbing onto his hoof, but accidentally falls forward, landing into his arms. Melody felt rush of embarrassment, her cheeks glowing red as a rose.

"I'm sorry, I know... this is awkward." She says.

"No, that's fine. My name is Erin, what's your's?" Erin asked. Melody started to blush even more. His name, and how he looked seemed so, so intimidating. She stared into his eyes, and she thought to herself how incredibly magical they looked.

Melody, didn't answer his question. She continued to stare at his eyes. "Uh, are you okay? Should I call somepony?"

She couldn't hear him, she was so distracted, that her head filtered out everything he said until...

"Are you freaking dead?!"

"Ew! No! What the hay is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I should go -"

"Melody."

"W - what?"

"My name is Melody."

"That's... beautiful."

Melody felt warmth in her heart. She was surprized that such a colt would tell her that. "Thanks.."

Erin started to blush as well, and he realized how her name wasn't the only thing that was beautiful about her. She _was_ beautiful.

from her white hair, to her blue eyes, she looked so regal, and so... perfect. "You're really..."

"Erin?" A new, but familliar voice called out. "Mom!" The colt replied. He embraced her with a smile on his face. "That reminds me, I've got to go back to my mom. She's probably looking for me." Melody said.

"Oh, well, I hope I get to see you around, who is your mom anyways?" Erin asked.

"Well, Mama doesn't really say her name often, but I do know what it is. Ella Von Shnoder I presume." Erin's mother gave a shocked gasped, as she stared with wide eyes on the little filly.

"You!? You're the daughter of Ella - VON SHNODER?!" She cried out.

"Melody Von Shnoder to be exact miss."

the mare fainted in her son's arms as she looked nearly able to speak. "Uh, I'm sorry about my mom, I don't know what she's making a fit about." Erin fretted.

"Oh, probably because my family is rich." Melody stated. Erin's face turned green as he stared at the white unicorn and fainted just like his mom.

"I guess it runs in the family...?" Melody hesitated, until far in the distance she heard somepony call her name. "Melody! Darling!"

* * *

"Melody!" Her father called.

"She wouldn't be too far now would she?" Ella stuttered.

"Of course not, she's smarter than that."

"Melody is just ten darling! _Ten!_ She wouldn't know better!"

"But I know her. She's smarter than most fillies her age."

"I just hope you're right." Ella sighed.

"We better hurry too darling, Ma and Liza are waiting for us at home."

* * *

"Oh gosh, guess my parents are here." Melody said to herself. She opened her brown saddle bag, which revealed a few empty scrolls, a pot of black ink, and quills.

"Always prepared."

She wrote as quick as she can, each letter, smooth as she can make them.

* * *

Hey, I ran off because my parents were coming.

I hope you and your family are well. And hopefully we will cross paths once more. I'm staying in ponyville for seven moons, so don't be afriad to say hi if you see me.

Take care,

Melody.

* * *

She picked up the paper, and tucked in under Erin's hoof, then Melody fled away. "Melody! There you are!" Flick cried.

He picked her up and gazed at her eyes. "Young lady that was very irresponsible to go and run off like that!" Her mother scowled.

"I'm sorry mama, and papa. But I was really curious." Melody said as her father dropped her.

"No more excuses Melody, we must get to you grandma's home for breakfast." Flick warned.

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry.." Melody felt a gurgle in her stomach. She remembered the colt who she met, and how, incredible he looked. He was, kind, and sweet. She gazed into the sun, blushing, as it reminded her of him.

"Melody, you seem a bit different, are you okay darling?" Flick asked as they were almost a few feet to the house.

"Yeah, I just... met a colt."

The couple looked at her with wide eyes. "A colt?! Maybe he's nice? Maybe they'll have a relationship, maybe -" Flick thought.

"A COLT?! A filthy poor scoundrel with my rich and beautiful daughter! She can't be with him! I guess I should keep Melody with me at all times, so she would never associate with those digusting ponies!" Ella said in her mind.

"There you are! Oh good, you found her." Liza waved to them at the door.

* * *

After they ate, Lavendar Luck showed Melody her room. "You'll be sleeping with Liza tonight." She said.

"Liza? She lives here?" Melody asked.

"Not exactly Melody." Liza replied as she trotted into the room.

"You see, me and Liza run a shop together a few streets down. Sometimes we don't quite finish baking, so she sleeps over so we can get started in the morning." Lavendar explained.

"But, why can't she just sleep at her house, then visit in the morning?"

"Melody, I live very far from this part of ponyville, and it's much of a drag."

"I see. Well, that's really cool! So, basically you and my dad were living with each other all the time?"

"Well, your father left ponyville when he was almost an adult, and I only started baking with Lavender when I was in my 20's."

"Oh, well that's awesome you two baked together!"

* * *

Midnight, lX Xll (9:00)

* * *

"You get top bunk Mel!" Liza exclaimed as she picked her up and placed her on top of the bunk bed. The little filly yawned with tired eyes.

"Goodnight Liza."

"Goodnight."

Melody creaked one eye open hoping to see anything.

"Melody, close your eyes. Your mom wants you to be well rested tomorrow." Liza said.

"Huh? How did you know I had my eyes open?"

"Okay, don't tell anyone but," Liza stood up and whispered in her ear. "I'm, psychic."

Melody gave a gasp of surprise. "YOU'RE PSY-"

"Melody! Shh! Listen, you're the only one who could know." Liza quivered. "If anypony else knows, I'll be sent to Celestia's castle and scientists will do experiments on me. And trust me when I say those very experiments are very _painful._ "

she gave her a little boop on the nose, and Melody nodded in reply.

"Okay, I'll go to sleep."

"Now that's a good little filly."

"Night."

* * *

Melody tried to get a good night's rest, but she turned and twisted, trying to find the perfect spot. But the more she tryed the more less tired she got.

"I have to be quiet, or Liza will hear me." Melody thought.

"It's okay Melody I know what you're thinking." Liza replied.

"Liza, I can't sleep. I just - this had never happened before."

"Hm, how about I sing you a lullaby."

"Um, okay."

"I remember my mother would sing me lullabies, and I think I remember one."

"You are the sun,"

"Who lights up my world,"

Liza's voice was calming and sweet. It was a beautiful sound, and Melody began to yawn a bit.

"My sweet filly,"

"You are the sun,"

"You are the sun,"

"You are the sun,"

"You are sun, in my heart."

"Goodnight Melody."


	6. Chapter 6 (An Unexpected Visit)

"Goodnight Melody."

* * *

Melody fell off the side of her bed, as she tumbled to the ground.

"Owww."

"You okay Melody?" Liza asked as she picked her up.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." Melody trembled. The two of them left the room, and into the dinning room. The dining room was was a small place, but it was a very pleasing room to be in.

It was the average dinning place, brown tables, brown chairs, a few pictures on the wall.

"This, is a bit small. Honey, I think I'm getting claustrophobic, you know how I am with tight spaces." Ella stammered, trying to squeeze between a chair to get to her seat.

"Oh, don't be so modest darling, It's just a little tight. Besides, you promised to be on your best behaviour."

"Well, a little tight is an understatement! My tail was caught right between this chair! What a waste to use my so expensive conditioner for it to get ruined right after!"

Melody and Liza rolled their eyes at each other playfully and continued to stuff food in their mouths.

* * *

"Flick, make yourself useful and help me clean these dishes!" His mother stammered.

The house began to make rachet sounds along the room. Lots of clatter, and ponies talking.

"Uh, I'm just gonna take a quick walk outside." Melody addressed. But with all the noise, no pony heard her. She shrugged her shoulders and went outside any way.

The sun shone brightly on her face as she felt the warmth of summer. Until the peace was interrupted by a large bang on the side of the house.

Melody took a look around the corner, and it appeared to be... Erin!

"Oh! It's you, you startled me." Melody quivered, not knowing what to say. The colt was lying beside a trash can which was knocked over.

"Wait, uh, Medusa?" Erin asked, forgetting her name.

"It's Melody, I understand, It's confusing."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you...stalking me?"

"No, no, no, no!" Erin blurted.

"Nothing personal, Snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Melody questioned.

"I mean, I thought it fit you. Snowflakes are white and pretty and beautiful, and you...are all of those things. Wait, did I just -"

"You... think I'm pretty?"

He blushed profusely and looked to the ground, embarrased. "Melody, your eyes."

"What about my eyes? Too blue right? I knew you would notice. I know, It's... stupid."

"No, they're perfect!"

Melody gave a look of curiousity, wondering what he would say next.

"So perfect, that the sun itself turns jealous, and refuses to look as it hides behind the clouds. Knowing, it cannot shine half as bright."

"Wow. Um, thanks. You're... good at writing."

"My mother always said I was a good poet."

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question, um...?"

"Erin. You forgot my name already?"

"Do you think I'm an _elephant?!_ I can't just remember a colt's name who I just met in one day you idiot!"

Melody quickly covered her mouth with her hooves, then looked straight at him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry. That was very inpolite of me, I can't believe it - sometimes my mouth just wants to speak itself. I'm so terribly sorry Erin, I was just - I can't believe I did that."

"Jeez, calm down Snowflake. It's not like you said -" Erin puased for a moment, addressing what he said. "Something that is... very inpolite."

"Have you been living in a church your whole life? Learn to say something rude once in a while."

"Actually, in Mama's mansion, there is a church on the third floor so -"

" **WHAT THE ACTUAL-"** Erin struggled to speak, trying to figure out what to say, as the white unicorn looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"So, how about that ball game?" Erin finally spoke, seeat dripping down his head.

Melody annoyed, she replied, "I... don't listen to the radio. But thanks anyway." She turned around ready to head back into the beautiful birchwood home.

Erin saw a few golden bits in the unicorn's saddle bag. "Hm, maybe I'll get a few of those... she probably won't mind." He thought.

he reached for them, but suddenly tripped, rather than taking the shiny coins, he accidentally pulled onto Melody's dress, ripping the beautiful embroidered edge.

"He's adorable, but he's a bit annoying." She said to herself smiling, then turning into an confused expression.

"Erin! What did you do?" She said, angrily.

"Uhm, nothing!" He replied, knowing he had made a mistake.

* * *

"Let me see!"

"No no, It's fine uhm, No - Nothing's wrong, you don't need to -"

It was too late, the filly turned around to look at her flank, shocked. Two beautiful roses with gold accents, were ripped, the edges started to fray, and a few stitches were coming undone.

The colt's dirty hooves left a few dirty spots near the rip, and Melody started to turn angrier by the second.

"Melody? I... I'm -"

She looked at him, staring straight at him. Her eyes, burning with anger, her face turning more and more red, and her expression, getting more and more menacing.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Erin asked, slightly terrified. "Uh, did it suddenly start to get hotter here? Cause oof! Ehehe... ha-"

Suddenly, the unicorn's face relaxed.

"It's called a stare. My dad told me to do it when ponies have forgotten their manners." She told him.

"Ah."

"I'm sorry. I just saw few coins in your saddle bag, and I thought I should, maybe... borrow them?"

"Borrowing is where to take something from somepony then give it back. You sir, wouldn't do that."

"Well, I did the first thing so -"

"Don't you dare play tricks on me you little runt! I know you need coins, but just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you can instantly take what's mine! Got that, idiot?"

The frightened colt gulped in horror, in a scraggly voice he said, "Y - Yeah, s - sorry..."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Melody smiled. Suddenly, she burst extravagantly, she put her hooves on his shoulders, as that made Erin even more scared.

"How was that for 'more rude'? I mean, I know it was a bit off, and maybe I over did it a little -"

"A _LITTLE?!_ Gosh dang it woman, if you wanna scare me atleast warn me." Erin interrupted, amused, terrified, and amazed, all at once.

Melody chuckled, then stopped as she saw something on his left eye.

"What's that marking on your eye?" The confused unicorn asked, as she pointed with her hoof. It was a brown patch around the colt's eye, Melody didn't notice it the day they met.

"Uhm, nothing!"

"Don't you try to hide your secrets again sir! Let me see!" Melody reached out, trying to get a closer look at it, until Erin darted his head away.

"No!" The colt used his dirty hoof to flick around his mane, trying to cover up the marking. Though he tried, his mane moved upwards, unable to hold the shape.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Because...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry to leave ya'll on a clift hanger, but hehe ho ho this is just the beginning! You better not miss the next chapter, which includes dark backstories, and unfortunate events which will be important during this story! So I hope you all enjoyed this** **chapter, and I promise I'll make them longer and even longer as I continue to improve. ^^**

 **\- Rosette Fanfics**


End file.
